The frequency of fire outbreak is massively destructive to life and property. Greatly feared by all, there are four classes of fire: Class A, Class B, Class C and Class D. However, fires have no sympathy and no matter what the specific class, if fires are not effectively controlled at the starting point and permitted to spread, all forms of life and property will be burned and obliterated. For this reason, firefighters and related public agencies often announce in the media that "Fire prevention is everyone's responsibility, being prepared saves lives." There are a number of methods to keep fires from spreading such as covering, dousing with water, beating the flames and hosing water, etc. In the case of foam-filled fire extinguishers, since utilization requires knowledge of certain procedures and the operation only lasts seconds, plus there are placement problems, year expiration limits, insufficient distribution and other difficulties, so effective utilization is seldom achieved. The inability to have such fire extinguishers at sufficient locations is a leading problem that lowers their effectiveness. However, aquariums or fish tanks are found in virtually every household and company, indicating that such products are widespread. In other words, there are more fish tanks than foam-filled fire extinguishers, as has been frequently stated by fire fighting agencies. In view of this situation, the inventor of the invention herein surmised that the ubiquitous fish tanks could also serve as fire extinguishers, wherein the fish tanks could be utilized to cultivate fish in normal situations and be converted to large-scale fire extinguishers during emergencies. Furthermore, the device could be equipped with both a manually operated pump and an electric-powered water pump to allow easier use by people of all ages to achieve the combined functions of both a fish tank and a fire extinguisher.
To enable the examination committee to further understand how the invention herein achieves the foregoing functions as well as the relevant structural and technological methods involved, the brief description of the drawings is provided below and is followed by the detailed description of the invention.